Something Beautiful
by iiILurvePancakesii
Summary: so i rewrote it..i only figured out how to change a chapter after i deleted the story..sorry e.o luffy had to left instead of sabo and so 6 years later they all reunite but will things really go as smooth as it used to -ill adjust the rating if the story progresses o: marcoXfemluffy
1. Chapter 1

i have re written the 2 chapters sorry ~  
i does not own one piece if i did well..akainu wold have his ass kicked :|

* * *

A little girl's breath hitched her big beautiful onyx owlish eyes widened a fraction , the small girl had just witnessed her brothers small dingy being shot with a cannon 'no no nonono' she thought. When the second was cannon was shot her heart sank before she ran from her hiding spot , some nobles pulling faces when they saw some "trash" bolting past them towards the deck with a quick jump her body welcomed the cold ocean water that engulfed her body. Nobles of all ages stared in shock as the tiny girl who ran past them a few minutes ago –on legs had the most beautiful scarlet tail that with each thrust would turn a dark indigo almost camouflaging her with sea , after what felt eternity she finally reached the young blond between pieces of wood. Luffy didn't need to think long to know that she pulled him from the small wreckage and swimming as fast as the little 8 year old's body would behind them on a big ship of the world government stood a noble of higher ranks his teeth clenched , o yes he wanted her and he wanted her now. Ordering some men to go and grab the girl in a screechingly annoying voice , had luffy been there she would've probably laughed at how he could hardly pronounce his words but no she had already reached the tiny village on the other side her home fuusha or rather it was. She wasn't stupid she heard what slaves where and she knew they saw her , she knew they would hurt her beloved brothers so she had only two choices and the last one won't happen she wasn't going to be someone's pet o no she would rather leave the safety of her home. After a bit of trouble she managed to get the blond onto the deck , taking a deep breath she bit her trembling lip trying not to cry taking a few more deep breaths she smiled and leaned her forehead against a unconscious blond "be safe , take care of ace..." glancing around she saw a fisherman walking towards the deck. Taking that as her cue to leave she took one last glance at her beloved older brother before slipping back into the water and swimming away , not to far away the poor fisherman saw a girl or was it a boy with a mop of shaggy black hair slipping into the water , shaking his head he ran towards the blond thinking he had been hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

chappie re written ^^  
dont own one piece~

* * *

a small child crawled or practically dragged herself onto a white sandy beach , her muscles acing in protest. Long wet raven hair sticking to the child's frame , her straw hat dripping its excess water off in the process. Her frame shaking not only from coldness but tiredness and hunger as well , the nine year old hadn't had a decent meal in ages , the little food she did get she managed to steal from pirates who in turn tried to hunt her down for either horrible punishment or to sell the poor girl. Releasing a shaky breath her onyx eyes looked down to her stomach , clenching her teeth she looked away from the blood seeping through the few cuts and scrapes she got as she tried to get away from sea kings who decided she was a toy to play with on the way. Too tired to cry or even move her dark onyx eyes glanced around the beach , her eyesight had become to hazy to make out the figure coming towards her before she fell into a dark slumber.

Eyes struggling to open for the fourth time before opening only to shut again just as quickly ' its bright' luffy groaned , not only was it bright her body felt like a boulder was a top of her poor body. After a few moments of contemplating to stay down and in bed , it was then that she shot up her eyes squinting adjusting to the room as she scanned around across her was a table with bandages and disinfectant she presumed as well as her treasured straw hat. Turning her body she dangled her legs from the bed before sliding down , her feet touching the cold floor. Slowly making her way to door she was surprised to see it open , looking up she saw a man with piercing golden eyes staring down at her "back to bed" he ordered his voice deep and smooth almost making the poor girl jump at the nearest window to get away from the stranger. She quietly turned around and sat on the bed , the stranger walked over and offered the girl a bowl soup which she instantly accept seeing as her stomach growled making her sport a shy blush as she muttered a quick thank you before devouring the soup in seconds

after a lot of questions and conversing she found out the man's name was Dracule Mihawk and she was currently on his uninhabited island , and that he was shanks friend as luffy logic stated mihawk made a note to never argue luffy logic your never going to win against it EVER. Luffy 's eyes shone with excitement when she heard he was the worlds best swordsman and asked the man to help train her only to get a straight out 'no', after a lot of stalking and attacking mihawk finally gave in and so began luffy's life with best swordsman of all time.

Mihawk was shocked , he has never seen anyone fight so horrible with a sword before , of course the stubborn girl didn't want to listen so she trained so much she was passed out for a day if not two at most. After experimenting alot they found the girl fought better with a pair of daggers , her speed not to mention strength was incredible so when mihawk returned from a trip he gave her a pair of daggers that he had made especially for her the blades where a beautiful dark grey that had sea stone imbedded into the steal the handles was a deep dark red in the form of her tail with her initials engraved at the end. For her tenth birthday with new clothes and the necessities she needed.

at age eleven they had grown a father and daughter bond , luffy herself got stronger taking on the monkey's on the island even her sparing against mihawk had improved but she had a long way before she could beat the father figure of her life. Right now she sat at the beach she was over being home sick sure , but today was sabo's birthday making her hug her knees tighter against her small frame. Frowning she bit her lip nope she wasn't allowed to cry she promised ace so never again , so biting back her sob she gave a half hearted smile "happy birthday sabo" she whispered content with precious silence her soft melodious voice being carried away by the wind as her father leaned against a tree as he stared at his self proclaimed daughter before walking away with a small smirk

At twelve years luffy was mischievous and sneaky sometimes too the point where mihawk had to remind himself not too murder the young girl , at this very moment mihawk's eye twitched yes Monkey D Luffy had just stolen the man's hat and bottle whine. Turning around with a sigh he went to look for her , he obviously knew where her favourite hiding spot was "she's way to much like the drunkard red head" he muttered striding roof of the castle how he let a 12 year old get under his skin he never knew and never want to test out , after all one luffy is enough. Once he got to the roof he scanned the area and right behind a piece of the old crumbled wall sat a sleeping siren straw hat upon her head with mihawk's hat atop of her treasured hat , the bottle standing next to her , mihawk smirked as her head dipped to the side making her wake up only to fall asleep and repeating the pattern. after awhile he walked up to the girl grabbing his hat and whine before leaving her on the roof as he closed the door a whine could be heard knowing she probably fall over and woke up .

at thirteen mihawk was well he was probably scared for the first time in years , not scared of dying o no scared of a creature named a woman or teenager because currently luffy was pacing around biting her bottom lip to the point of almost bleeding mihawk's eyes following her every move. "im broken , hawky IM BROKEN!" the girl whimpered at first before screaming , leaning against the wall she slid down holding her stomach more whimpers left her lips as a searing pain shot through her letting her curl up in a ball. Yes as you've guessed it puberty , now mihawk contemplating on who to call of course a female. After a more unknown words that clearly made no sense mihawk decided to call his fellow Shichibukai boa hancock to help he grabbed his den den mushi , almost getting hit with a flying shoe and more words that made no sense and could scare any man or woman where luffy had learn those the man didn't even want to know but he clearly did not want to deal with this anymore "hawwwky" luffy whined clinging to her adoptive father "make it go away" she whimpered her words muffled against his coat. Mihawk made a note to stay far far away from a child going through puberty ever again.

at fourteen luffy scowled "no , it's clearly not a ship" mihawk sat in his coffin like boat and stared up at the girl "no its a boat now get on" he said before looking ahead once more , luffy sighed and climbed in "its a dingy" she mumbled disappointed as she looked ahead her bag next to her and her straw hat sitting atop her head her hair tied in a messy braid resting over her left shoulder. Dangling her legs in the water she hummed in appreciation for the water cooling down her legs , her short blue jean shorts hugging her small frame while she sported a bright red vest. It might have been simple but it fit her carefree mischievous behaviour , mihawk said he had a present but since he couldn't give it he has to take her too it ,wondering what hawky got her she grinned a face splitting grin that only the young siren could pull off.

* * *

sorry i have a thing for braids ;A; aha..


	3. Chapter 3

okay i updated finally , i had trouble thinking of how to word everything. in the end i gave up on trying to be a professional writer

i dont own one piece , if i did akainu would suffer a very painful death with blackbeard of course

i have OOC syndrome so sorry beforehand ~ and its AU i forgot to add it to the summary. hope i didnt disappoint anyone also i tried my best with the typo's auto correct is now my best friend!

* * *

Mihawk sighed they just stopped at a island along the way for the third time , this however wasn't what made the man slightly twitchy. Not that _he ever is twitchy_ but yes luffy has found a new game to play with marines she sees , whenever she spots one she either stalks them then pounce the living shit out of the men and runs away screaming 'your it' this has been happening at every island if he doesn't watch her every move...and its just his luck that luffy is missing and there is a marine base situated on the island. Having the town as a massive hiding area mihawk went in search of the fourteen year old straw hat wearing girl

Luffy however was having the time of her life , running and dodging the marines as the raven haired turned a corner with such speed she ran into 3 men. The impact so hard that luffy was atop of two while one fell on his behind in shock "WHAT THE HELL" the raven haired teen under her yelled out , luffy however ignored him as she finally stared at the teen who was sitting staring at her in disbelief. Her eyes widening slightly `he looks familiar` she thought , inspecting him carefully she saw his bright blue eyes and a mess of shaggy blond hair. Looking closer she saw a black top hat lying forgotten on the ground behind him "sabo" she asked tilting her head to the side , said blonds eyes widened he was about to reply when they screaming and footsteps running towards them. Luffy's head shot up looking back at the corner "YOU! – there she is!" two marines yelled at once , luffy would've giggled if it wasn't for her short reunion not that she knew if it was really sabo. Quickly getting up "sorry! Tophat!" she hollered as she ran off the marines eagerly following the younger teenager.

Sabo stared at the retreating figure , his eyes widening even more once he saw the young girl place a straw hat atop of her head as she ran her giggles echoing the soon empty street. "what the hell" the raven head sat up clearly annoyed , the brunette also got up dusting down his pants of the dust "what just happened?" sabo glancing at his companions before standing up and grabbing his hat running in the same direction "its her!" he yelled back at ace. 'its luffy , it has to be the scar under her left eye...the strawhat..oh luffy' sabo picked up his pace he needed to get to girl as soon as possible. Ace was taken aback before running after him , feeling hopeful for the first time in years "oi! , whose she?" their companion quickly caught up as they chased after the marines.

* * *

Mihawk walked for about 20 minutes before a scene made him stop , his daughter was chased by a mob of a twenty or so marines as she turned a corner 'so that's where she is' he thought as he picked up his pace walking after them. Thats when he saw three men running after the marines , narrowing his eyes he grunted when he saw thatch the commander of the fourth division. This was not what he expected he didn't know whitebeard pirates where around , not only where they here they were chasing after his daughter for what reason he didn't know neither cared before going on the move to look for the girl causing the uproar. Instead of running in circles he went to "the dingy" as dubbed by luffy and waited for the girl to arrive.

Luffy ran around with the mob for about 10 more minutes she was sure mihawk would gut her if she caused any more trouble so running towards the dingy was the best plan the 14 year old came with. Knowing they had a long way to go till they reached her present , it still annoyed her that she didn't know. Once she reached the deck she saw her father figure walking towards the boat , racing up towards him she trew herself onto his back hugging him tightly. Mihawk had to stand firm with all his weight , luffy wasn't heavy infact for how much she eats his surprised that she's as light as she is but the said problem is her brute strength. "luffy" mihawk glanced at her , his deep voice etched with slight annoyance "their coming this way" he pointed out as he jumped in the dingy his daughter still clinging onto the man like a koala. Mihawk isn't a very affectionate person however luffy was , and every chance she got she glung onto the man as if it was the end of the world.

Not far off at the docks stood frozen marines , the girl they had chased had threw herself –or asthey called it 'the pounce of death' for reasons unknown at Dracule Mihawk the worlds most feared and best swordsman of all times. The pirate trio stood father back, they finally found her and now she was on the move once again "hawky , hawkyyy" came a childish squeak causing everyone to stare at the retreating boat. Thatch stood bewildered 'ha..wky? someone other then red head can call him that without dying' he thought now instantly curious about the girl the two newest members of the white beard pirates knew. "lets go" ace was to furious too move she was leaving them again wasn't it bad enough she left them the first time. Sabo wasn't in a better position himself , luffy had to leave to protect them and this time she's leaving again. He didn't know if he should be mad or sad maybe disappointed , thatch eyed the two before sighing "lets go we can figure out what to do when we talk to oyaji?" he offered the troubled teens. The hot head said nothing but glare hoping the dingy would set aflame while sabo just glanced from his estranged sister to his brother "lets go ace" he muttered softly "lets go while the marines are busy".

* * *

sabo and ace had to explain everything to whitebeard , luckily the man had let them speak to him in private. Whitebeard stared down at his new sons seeing the dreaded face the usually calm and composed blond had etched on his face , full of sadness and guilt whitebeard narrowed his eyes from what he understands now is that mihawk had the girl they where in search of. But why would mihawk look after the girl is what's the strangest thing considering the fact that thatch even said she calls him "hawky" whitebeard stood up and walked to his men announcing that they would be following mihawk , several commanders exchanged glances but said nothing when they noticed the two teens leaving the room whitebeard himself glanced them a glance before grinning "I'd like to meet the brat" everyone looked confused expect thatch and the two brothers "the one who calls Dracule Mihawk "hawky" and stays alive" whitebeard said once again before sitting on his throne like seat and laughing as he grabbed a hold of his precious sake.

Not far off luffy sneezed , wiping her nose she looked back at her father "someone must be talking about me" she nodded to herself before looking infront of her , mihawk shook his head a amused grin appearing on his face "oh , and who would know a little idiot who lived on a isolated island for the past 5 years?" he asked , his golden eyes glinting with amusement once the said girl froze "s..SHUT UP" she turned her pinks dusted with a slight pink as she pouted her onyx eyes gleaming at her father in embarrassment "y-you didn't have to say it like that" the oblivious girl stated before turning to look ahead of her muttering incoherent words .

* * *

Three days later due to weather whitebeard pirates caught up with a annoyed mihawk , the man narrowed his eyes looking at the ship that's next his boat that is almost on the verge of tipping over due to a overly excited and impressed luffy "NOW THAT'S A BOAT" luffy whistled impressed as she turned to her father with a smug face , thus annoying the greatest swordsman of all times even more. "what do you want?" mihawk asked in his monotone voice that's slightly raised in annoyance as the commander of the first division peered down at them "oyaji wants to speak to you" was the reply , luffy shifted her eyes to the user of the lazy voice before narrowing her eyes '_his strong' _not that she would voice it out , after all she is going to be the king of pirates her famous grin appeared on her face unknowingly as mihawk glanced at his daughter amusement dancing in his golden eyes as if he knew what was going through her mind.

After a few splashes were heard and a annoyed grunt as well as ethereal giggles filled the tense air when mihawk and a teenager not older as at least 15 appeared on the deck , every whitebeard pirate looked at the scene with slight amusement even marco however there were two exceptions sabo was white as a paper with worry and ace was almost on fire. Luffy was clinging to a very annoyed and wet mihawk , he had to resist the urge to twitch and cut the girl in half "luffy" he turned his tone dark and promising a thousand deaths in a minute only to cause the said girl to laugh louder , detaching herself she quickly ran and hid behind a very amused whitebeard's throne like chair "it was a accident –shishishi" she peeked from behind.

"is that so" he said rather then asked as he took a step closer making her avert into a fit of giggles , sabo was shocked but somewhat happy it was luffy all right and mihawk confirmed it. Ace was between being mad , shocked or happy it was his –their luffy his and sabo's baby sister. They were brought of their frozen states when said girl was flying through the air and into the ocean with a 'splat' as she hit the water , nodding to himself smugly mihawk turned around to face whitebeard , o how his mood had gotten better. everyone stared in shock when mihawk had sent a giggly child into the ocean without even batting his eyes "so?" he asked looking up the tall and muscular old captain , his moustache white and in a crescent shape that faces upwards "w-wait luffy cant swim!" screamed a panicked ace suddenly coming out of his dilemma of feelings. Hearing this sabo almost had a heart attack and was about to jump in when mihawk looked at them as if they where insane "what are you talking about?" he asked cocking a eyebrow at interest , they knew who luffy was.

A squeal came from where mihawk and luffy had previously stood "so it really is sabo!" a very wet ran before pouncing sabo with so much strength he fell against the railing , hissing from the impact none the less he encircled his arms around her. Having pulled her tightly against his chest he almost chocked up as he hid his face in her neck , trying to hold back his tears "luffy?" came mihawks questioning deep voice. Peeking at him he saw a tiny warm smile appear on her face "his my brother" she said happily her voice sounding far beyond ethereal , glancing around she spotted a freckled face. And that was the last straw it took before tears ran down her cheeks her onyx eyes shining full of love at the two teens , using one hand she tugged at ace's hand bringing him into the hug. Her family she found them again finally she can be happy again she whimpered and hicked as the sobs racked her body "sorry" she whispered to her elder brothers in their hug snuggling closer if possible.

Mihawk briefly smiled at his daughter , this caught the attention of whitebeard. The captain glanced at luffy then at mihawk "mihawk" came a booming voice causing everyone to look from thee overly emotional teenagers to their captain , mihawk looked back at whitebeard before narrowing his eyes dangerously "your not getting luffy" he raised his voice almost reading the mans voice , said raven head turned and looked at her father figure. Was this man planning to take her away from her father , she glanced at her brothers then to the old man on the throne. She loved her brothers but mihawk is also family breaking away from the hug spring her brothers as she an towards her father to stand between the oldman and her beloved father.

ace was annoyed luffy's warmth was disappearing from his body as he glared up at whitebeard and the man luffy was standing in front of , the girls actions caught everyones attention as she glared –yes glared at the strongest man alive "what do you want" she almost hissed at the man her onyx eyes narrowing dangerously. Whitebeard was taken aback by the strong will that shone in her eyes _this girl , she's something else'_ .


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the uhm late update and it being well shortish ..not sure if anyone is going to like this chappie but well im really trying to get on the with the next since its where it really starts - ill alsol be explaining luffy and her abilities in the next chappie i guess ..also the following are facts

i do not own one piece..otherwise sabo would be alive and chilling around and MALU EVERYWHERE!

i have OOC syndrome so sorry before hand

sorry for all the spelling mistakes hiding inside

this is strictly AU -anyway ill see if anyone wants to read the next chappie , ill hope by then ill be able to not make it well..boring and rushed

**also i decided ill make luffy closer to sabo instead of ace , sure she is going to be close to ace but god in almost every story ace and luffy is like glue and i decided to make a very OOC sabo and luffy by making them well..close (: BYE o,o/**

* * *

Everyone was mostly surprised , the small girl was standing in front of the throne like chair her eyes glaring and studying the largest and strongest man she has met in her life. She knew she couldn't take him…yet but her right hand's fingers danced and twitched just above the hilt of her daggers , almost forgetting to breathe she switched her gaze to Mihawk. He was standing behind her not moving and his usual oblivious and emotionless face.

his eyes moved to meet her dark yet beautiful onyx eyes , his eyes assuring her he is perfectly fine . luffy bit her bottom lip considering her options , looking back at the overly large man she stood up tall and proud …well as tall as she could be and opened her mouth , her eyes narrowing ever so slightly "you might be the strongest man alive…but soon enough I'll be claiming that title" she huffed a pout adorning her face before stepping back to Mihawk "also are you all blind?" she asked casually before looking at mostly everyone "that's a moustache not a beard" she wined.

Miwahk shook his head before placing a hand on her shoulder before he looked up at whitebeard "We don't have a lot of time , we have places to be" Mihawk wasn't much of a talker ,infact he would have loved it if he could only speak when he really needed too. But being luffy's guardian and father well , you always need to talk to get her to understand everything

he turned around before tugging the teenager's hand lightly , luffy gasped whipping her head as she stared at her brothers , she must have looked silly her mouth opening and shutting multiple times before her brows furrowed. Her eyes glossed over and shone with sadness , biting her lip once more she debated on whether to run towards them or leaving with Mihawk.

* * *

Before anyone could really say something Sabo had grabbed luffy's hand , pulling her roughly against his broad fit chest. Luffy shut her eyes tightly slipping her arms around his waist clinging onto the older male , wondering for a brief moment when he had gotten this fit. Letting out a shuddering breath she didn't even know she had she whimpered '_has it really been that long , so long since I've been_ able to hug and hold them.' Peeking up she almost cried it really was that long 6 agonizing long years.

Ace want's far behind either he quickly came and joined the hug , shaking his head he looked down at her , his face clearly showing his scared. But of what she didn't know "you..you can't go yet , no your not allowed to go" he told her , his voice pleading her too stay.

Mihawk stood at the side waiting to go to his "dingy" watching her carefully , he knew she wanted to stay but didn't really know what to do. She carefully turned around and looked at him before her head whipped upwards and sternly looked or glared at whitebeard she had forgotten where she was.

whitebeard and his crew stared at the three children , he glanced at mihawk seeing he was watching the girl intently , he then watched her look back at him before she turned her head up and looked at him. Cautiously and on guard , that was her look. He merely nodded at her before she quickly pulled away and ran up to her father "LUFFY!" Sabo almost shouted when she ran into and hugged the man at the railing , his golden eyes peering down at the girl in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

facts

i dont own one piece

i have ooc syndrome

also tis is an AU (:

im really sorry for the spelling -spell check is my friend and lets hope it works

**i hope this chapter will be good and ill try explaining what luffy is and well her power in the next two chapters or so...still deciding if i should include the rest of luffy's crew in my story hmm...o welp**

okay its rather late im going to sleep now , night guys o/ and uhm enjoy?

* * *

It was around dinner time that mostly all of the whitebeard pirates stared in horror as the three siblings sucked in their food into the black pits they called stomachs , even thought Sabo was eating at a somewhat slower and slightly more defined way then his other siblings. It wasn't that they didn't like the kids but heck with just Sabo and Ace they had to stock up on more food , now there was one extra. A few tables away the commanders sat and stared some amused and some horrified and well thatch who was chuckling thinking about all the pranks he could pull with all three the teenagers , then well there was the first commander who silently ate and glanced every now and then towards the table with said three teenagers.

Luffy was giggling as she tried stealing from her two brothers , however ace hardly had any left too steal unless he got a fit and fell asleep which was a heaven sent to Luffy as she stole from his plate , Sabo however had fended off the eager little hands snaking their way to his plate. He wouldn't admit that he also missed **this** luffy , he was glad that whitebeard or as they started calling him oyaji and Mihawk decided to let luffy stay with them for awhile.

Sabo quickly drank the remnants of his drink before he glanced at his baby sister , he looked down thinking back at how she had almost left. To be honest he doesn't know what changed her mind or what the three talked about.

* * *

Mihawk stared down at luffy , his eyes sweeping across her face before his brows furrowed slightly thinking for a moment , he sighed before looking back at whitebeard "can we speak in private?" everyone of the whitebeard crew was on guard watching the exchange closely. Luffy on the other hand glanced between the men wondering what was about to happen , she was not as bright as she would have liked to be most of the time –not that she wasn't proud of her intellect. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes , he studied the man in front of him yet he was as impassive as ever. Whitebeard closed his eyes before breathing out , relaxing himself he wasn't all too sure but he knew Mihawk wouldn't cause an uproar at the moment "follow me" he replied his voice seemingly serious as he stood up and walked to the captain's room for privacy. Luffy watched in amassment as he walked , his footsteps booming with every step he made . she knew he was strong this only proved her point , the man shouted authority in a messed up way. Her eyes glinted with awe 'he was a pirate that screamed authority' she had to hold back her snort how could she seriously think that , but a part of her was glad the man wasn't a marine unlike her grandfather . ashudder ran up her spine just thinking about the man , she shook her head before letting out a shaky breath **'**he can locate you , whenever you think of him' she thought to herself , frowning she looked at her sandals kicking a imaginary rock 'I shouldn't be thinking about him anyway' she thought as she glanced up at her father. _****_

Mihawk gave a gentle tug at her hand as he followed the overly large pirate , at first shocking Luffy before she followed and squeezed her father's hand as she followed them once they reached for the door luffy could see in his eyes when she peeked up at him that he was serious. Meaning something was sure to happen , but the question was why she was there.

once they entered the room luffy noticed the huge bed…well considering how big the man was he obviously needed a massive bed , at the end near the window was a large table and chair well everything in the room was large but she had to say the carpet looked really snug and cumfy. Quickly placing herself on the carpet next to the chair she presumes her father would sit at she glanced at the rest of the room , to her left was what looked like a old oaklike wood used to make a chest of draw's squinting her eyes she could tell it had still been looked after even after all its years. Pouting she thought about where the man would buy his clothes , or if every island under the man's name a '_**WHITEBEARD BOUTIQE**__'_ of somesort. Giving her attention back to her father and the gaint she noted that her father did indeed sit on the chair positioning it to sit across the bed where whitebeard had made himself comfortable.

Luffy looked from one to another "father?" she asked as she leaned her head against his leg she was somewhat tired , not sure if she should fall asleep she started having a inward battle with herself to keep herself awake instead of noticing the concerned look she got from Mihawk , he sighed at he placed his big warm hand on her head in a comforting manor like he usually did in the past. "ill be going on a few…important trips and a few meetings" he muttered to whitebeard as he glanced at his daughter , a faint smile tugging at his lips as he saw her nodding off every other minute. Whitebeard himself was stealing glances at the young girl before turning his attention back to the  
Shichibukai infront of him "you want her to stay here?" he asked –more like stated but what he couldn't understand is that awhile ago the man didn't want the girl to go. He only narrowed his eyes at him trying to understand what he was thinking , sighing Mihawk lifted his free hand as too let him continue "I was going to drop her off as the drun –red hair" he mentally cursed himself for almost saying the drunkard. He looked down at luffy , she was laying with her head resting against his leg her breathing evened out.

he looked back up at whitebeard before sighing "I need someone to look after her…she isn't well normal" he honestly didn't even want to let her go but the government could and would probably do everything in their power to get her once they figure out what she could do , he frowned thinking that they would force her to work for them. A thought occurred as well making his frown deepen '_what if she gets by pirates and gets soled as a slave_' he shook his head before opening his mouth too continue , Whitebeard had been patiently waiting for him to continue and finish his story. He was surprised when he saw emotion flash through the man's eyes before his face set in a frown , he had been wondering what it could be "Luffy is special , and not devil fruit special. However once the government or anyone really finds out many people would be chasing her to the ends of the world to get their hands on her" Whitebeard raised one eyebrow questionly towards Mihawk urging him to continue.

Mihawk shook his head before glancing at the young girl sleeping against his leg "well she is what sailors, pirates and marines on the seas would call a siren…only her father is human and her mother im guessing was a strong considering the things she can do" he almost whispered incase someone might hear as he ran his hand through her slightly damp hair from when he threw her in the water. If Whitebeard was surprised he hid it well , infact he did he was rather caught of guard he wouldn't have thought about that at all infact it wouldn't even have been on his list.

he looked back at the two infront of him one wwas sleeping while the other was being slightly affectionate or rather what it would be seeing as its Mihawk "so , what do you mean what she can do" he wasn't in the mood to candy coat things. Mihawk almost frowned but he didn't "well for starters she can slowly heal people using water….like stitching the wound with water only problem is it uses a lot of her energy she is not used to healing people infact she would only use it on herself if she got hurt badly during training , she can drown someone by olacing them in a water prison…other then that she can either daze someone when she sings or make them do anything as long as they hear her voice. There is however a downfall , when she sings and commands someone she can only walk and defend herself to a extant" mihawk cleared his throat before he carried on with the conversation "and healing is dangerous , it not only takes up a lot of energy but it takes awhile for her to recover since it takes a lot of fine concentrating one wrong move and she could hurt herself or the person she chooses to heal with the water. Good thing is however she is quick and agile when it comes to fighting with her daggers , even thaught her haki" Mihawk said like he couldn't be prouder of her being strong and devoted to her training "but…im worried if she gets caught or if she gets badly hurt. She is rather clumsy and dense…the healing wont help if she overly tired and exhausted" she uttered with a frown.


End file.
